ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tratados
Existem vários tipos de tratados. Há tratados que podem ser feitos entre os jogadores individuais, por exemplo, tratados culturais, comerciais e militares, bem como os tratados que podem ser feitos entre alianças, por exemplo, guarnição e tratados de paz. Para criar ou aceitar a maioria dos tratados diplomáticos, você precisa ter Pontos de Diplomacia disponíveis. Você pode aumentar estes cada vez que você construir ou atualizar uma Embaixada Você recebe 1 ponto de diplomacia para cada nível do edifício. Por exemplo, uma Embaixada Nível 1 lhe dá 3 pontos de diplomacia, enquanto um nível 3 lhe dá 5 pontos de diplomacia. Pontos ganhos das embaixadas adicionais são cumulativos: Se você tem três cidades, dois com Embaixadas no Nível 4, você teria (4 + 2) + (4 + 2) + (0) = 12 Pontos de Diplomacia. * O Nível Máximo de uma Embaixada é 32 Notas: * A partir das Versões 0.3.3, 0.3.3.1 e 0.3.4, a fim de enviar e aceitar os tratados, você não deve ter pontos de diplomacia negativos. Desde já a adesão em uma aliança custa 1 ponto de diplomacia para o jogador. Muitos jogadores que estavam em alianças sem ter uma embaixada agora têm -1 ponto de diplomacia. Dessa forma, eles não são capazes de enviar ou aceitar qualquer tipo de tratado (mesmo aqueles que não requerem pontos de diplomacia, como um Tratado Cultural). Para corrigir esse problema, você tem que construir ou melhorar a Embaixada para ter pontos de diplomacia suficientes, ou sair da aliança em que está. Tratados e custos em Pontos de Diplomacia Player Treaties Tratado Cultural Before you can enter into a cultural goods treaty, or CT, you need to research Cultural Exchange (Science) and must have at least one space free in one of your Museums. Now you can enter into a cultural goods treaty with any other player as long as they also have a space free in museum. For each treaty, you receive one cultural good that you can exhibit in one of your museums. Every exhibit increases the satisfaction level of the citizens in the museum's city. To offer a cultural goods treaty you only have to syntax a message to the person that you want to offer the treaty, but changing the subject of the message to: "Request for Cultural Asset Treaty". You can only offer as many cultural goods treaties as you have museum expansion stages. If your cultural goods treaty offer does not receive a reply, you must withdraw that offer before another offer can be made. Multiple museums on different colonies can be added. Furthermore you can only exhibit as many cultural goods in any one of your museums as the number of expansion stages for that museum. Cultural goods treaties are between players, and there can only be one such treaty for any given pair of players. The cultural goods, on the other hand, are assigned to a specific museum, and benefit only that museum's city. When concluding a treaty, the system assigns the goods to a free museum space (they arrive immediately); it is up to you, if you wish, to redistribute them cultural goods as you see fit. This is done by clicking the "Redistribute Cultural Goods" button on a museum screen. * Tip: The Cultural Goods redistribution screen allows you to see the happiness levels of all of your cities at a glance. You can Cancel a cultural goods treaty by messaging your treaty partner with the cancellation. It takes 3 days for the cultural goods treaty to be canceled. Attacking a city owned by a player you share a cultural goods treaty with greatly angers your citizens and causes the population across all your cities to dramatically decrease (the Growth Rate is decreased by -50 citizens/hour) for the next 4 hours. This also applies during the 3 days period for a treaty cancellation and sums up if eventually you attack more than one player you share a cultural good with, so that your Growth Rate may even reach a -100 citizens/hour status or more. This will also immediately cancel your cultural treaty without the usual 3 days of waiting. Trade Treaty Such a treaty is only possible once you have researched Market (Seafaring) and your offer can only be made to players who have also completed that same research. A trade treaty gives you preference in the Trading post of your partner and vice-versa. This means that as soon as you accept a sale offer in the trading post of your partner, it will be reserved for you and cannot be snatched away by other players. * A trade treaty costs both players 2''' diplomacy points. * Trading partners sale offers are displayed at the top of the Trading post screen, above the Bargain Hunt results. They are not '''range-limited. Garrison Right As soon as you have researched Diplomacy (Seafaring) you can enter into a military treaty with the town of another player. Once the treaty exists you can use their town as a base for further military operations. However, you pay twice the usual upkeep for troops stationed there. * A garrison right costs 11 diplomacy points to offer and 2''' diplomacy points to accept it. * Towns that a player has a garrison right with are shown in yellow. * A garrison right is entered with a '''specific town. To use other towns of the same player as a base you need to conclude more military treaties. * When you enter an alliance, you automatically have garrison rights with the towns of all of the active alliance members. Alliance Treaties Alliance Garrison Right The diplomat of your alliance can, as soon as they have researched Diplomacy (Seafaring), request a Garrison Right to another player's town for the whole alliance. If the treaty is made, all members of your alliance can use the city as a base for further military operations. However, stationing troops there costs, normally, double the upkeep. * An alliance garrison right costs the alliance 12 diplomacy points and the host 4 diplomacy points. * The leader of an alliance has to assign the diplomacy points needed for the garrison right to the alliance account by selecting "Transfer diplomacy points" from the left-side menu inside his Embassy. Alliance Peace Treaty The diplomat of your alliance can make peace treaties with other diplomats. If you try to attack a player with whom you have a peace treaty, you will receive a warning. If you continue anyway and violate the peace treaty, each diplomat will receive a message. * Peace treaties do not cost any diplomacy points to make. Categoria:Características do jogo Categoria:Ikariam Categoria:Índice Geral